Anemone
by AkinaJung
Summary: Ia mengepakan sepasang sayap hitam besar di punggungnya. Terbang lebih rendah dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Sasuke tahu jika semua ini salah. Ia seorang malaikat, dan mencintai gadis yang ada di daftar kematian miliknya.
1. Chapter 1 : Takdir yang Berubah

Ia mengepakan sepasang sayap hitam besar di punggungnya. Terbang lebih rendah dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Sasuke tahu jika ini semua salah. Ia seorang malaikat, dan mencintai gadis yang ada di daftar kematian miliknya.

* * *

…

_**Anemone**_

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Anemone © AkinaJung

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

"_Jika ada satu hal di dunia yang mampu membuat kami bersama, maka aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkannya"_

…

* * *

Sayapnya menghilang seiring menapaknya ia di tanah. Hari sudah terlalu larut untuk orang-orang di bumi. Sunyi tanpa ada satu pun manusia terlihat di matanya. Sasuke mengambil kertas coklat yang tergulung dari sakunya. Ingatannya kembali saat Dewa kematian di atas sana menggerakan pena bulu angsanya dan mencatatkan nama-nama manusia yang akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, ia seorang malaikat. Tugasnya mengawasi manusia yang akan menemui ajal dan membantu mereka menuju dunia sana.

"Mereka manusia-manusia yang akan meninggal dalam rentan waktu tiga bulan mendatang,"

Kata-kata Dewa kematian itu terngiang di benaknya. Selama tiga bulan, ia akan mendiami dunia kotor ini. Sasuke menarik napasnya, menghelanya secara kasar. Ada banyak hal yang dibencinya di dunia ini.

Terlalu banyak hal menjijikan dan perbuatan penuh kenistaan.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti, mengapa manusia-manusia di dunia ini dengan mudahnya berbagi cinta dan dengan mudahnya juga saling membenci. Mereka semua rela berbuat kotor hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, Sasuke tak pernah bisa memahami mengapa mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah merasa betah tinggal berlama-lama di tempat ini. Mungkin dari banyak kaumnya yang mendapatkan tugas yang sama, hanya dirinya lah yang tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan sesaknya dunia manusia ini.

Sasuke mengepakan sepasang sayap hitam besar di punggungnya. Dia terbang dengan cepatnya menuju salah satu rumah manusia yang akan diawasinya sampai tiga bulan mendatang.

Sebuah rumah sederhana namun Sasuke merasakan kehangatan saat mendekatinya. Ada sebuah kamar dengan cahaya lampu yang masih menyala terang. Sasuke terbang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Berhenti di depan jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke bergerak masuk. Mengamati wajah polos gadis yang sedang tertidur di meja belajar berbantalkan kedua tangannya. Dari sekian banyak manusia yang pernah diawasinya, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan sosok gadis berwajah polos seperti ini. Dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa gadis yang terlihat baik sepertinya ditakdirkan meninggal dalam waktu dekat.

Sasuke membiarkan pandangannya mengedar. Kamar bernuansa sangat perempuan itu terlihat berantakan untuk seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun yang bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Satu kesimpulan muncul di benaknya, gadis ini seorang manusia yang ceroboh. Terbukti dari jendela yang tidak ditutupnya. Ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu kamar, dan berbagai barang yang seharusnya tidak berada di lantai.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Dalam satu kedipan mata, lampu ruangan itu padam. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Membuka sayapnya dengan lebar, kemudian mengepakannya perlahan. Tak lupa ia menutup jendela kamar yang baru di masukinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berbuat baik seperti ini. Alasannya sederhana, rasa kasihan. Gadis itu baru berusia enam belas tahun dan ia harus pergi dari dunianya sebentar lagi.

Haruno Sakura, gumam Sasuke lantas beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

…

Dia memiliki wajah putih cerah. Hidungnya mancung dan kedua bola mata hijaunya selalu berkilat ramah pada orang-orang. Pipinya akan merona saat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Rambut merah muda panjangnya selalu berkibar tertiup angin, dan dia akan terlihat mendengus dengan pipi yang digembungkan saat merapikan mahkota merah mudanya.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengamati manusia sedetail ini. Sungguh, gadis merah muda itu telah membuatnya tertarik untuk mengamatinya lebih lanjut. Sasuke melompat turun dari atas atap rumah yang dijejakinya setelah sempat berdiri tenang mengamati Sakura di bawah sana. Ada satu hal yang belum pernah ia coba selama melaksanakan tugasnya, dan entah mengapa ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Menunjukan dirinya di hadapan manusia.

Sasuke memastikan sayap hitamnya telah lenyap dengan sempurna. Sekarang ia nampak seperti manusia normal lainnya dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang yang membalutnya.

Gadis rapuh itu berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Sasuke masih berdiri dalam diam mengamati Sakura. Ekspresinya terbilang dingin, saat kedua mata hitamnya membaca masa depan gadis itu yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi. Sakura hanya seorang siswi biasa. Terbilang biasa untuk gadis seumurannya. Ia tidak berdandan seperti gadis kebanyakan. Dia gemar membaca buku, terbukti saat dia betah berlama-lama di ruangan bernama perpustakaan itu. Atau mungkin ada alasan lain untuk menjelaskan mengapa Sakura selalu berdiam diri di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Faktanya, Haruno Sakura adalah objek penindasan favorit di sekolahnya.

"Aku berharap Karin dan yang lainnya tidak melewati jalan ini," bisik Sakura. Sasuke bisa mendengar bisikan itu, salah satu kemampuannya memiliki pendengaran tajam. Sasuke mendengus sinis. Ingin tertawa sadis mendengarnya. "Sebentar lagi orang-orang itu akan mendatangimu," ucapnya menyindir walau ia tahu tidak akan terdengar oleh Sakura.

Mata hitam Sasuke menangkap dua orang atau lebih berjalan semakin mendekati Sakura. Sasuke mendengus bosan. "Jika mereka menyiksamu terus menerus, aku takut kau mati tidak sesuai jadwal," ucapnya kemudian beranjak mendekati Sakura.

Sasuke membuat dirinya berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura. Dia tahu jika kini Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum berpaling dengan cepat saat ia mengerling ke gadis itu. Gadis bernama Karin—jika Sasuke tidak salah mengingat nama—dan teman-temannya telah berdiri di depan Sakura. Sasuke menyadari jika kini gadis merah muda polos itu tengah beringsut menyembunyikan diri di belakang punggungnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar yang dalam. Dia menatap tajam para penindas nomor satu di sekolah Sakura itu. "Kami ada perlu dengannya," gadis bernama Karin itu menunjuk Sakura yang melirik takut-takut ke arahnya.

"Aku juga ada urusan dengannya," Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir akan membantu manusia. Dari pengalaman-pengalamannya terdahulu, ia selalu membiarkan manusia-manusia yang diawasinya tertimpa kesialan bahkan sesuatu yang membahayakan hidup mereka dan berkemungkinan besar mengacaukan jadwalnya. Mungkin rasa kasihan, simpulnya diam-diam walau sebenarnya tak yakin.

Karin dan lainnya mendesis sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Sakura kembali berdiri tegak sambil memainkan jarinya. "Terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkanku," ujarnya ragu. Sasuke menatap Sakura, sebagian geli melihat tingkah polosnya dan sebagian lagi kesal. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa kesal melihat gadis ini tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat orang-orang menyakitinya. Sungguh sosok manusia yang rapuh.

"Hn," baru saja dirinya ingin meninggalkan gadis itu. Pura-pura pergi dan kembali mengawasinya dengan wujud malaikat yang tak terlihat, lengannya ditahan oleh Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya ia disentuh oleh manusia. Kedua tangan mungil itu menahan lengannya. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak saat kedua matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata hijau yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, maukah pergi bersamaku untuk makan siang? Aku yang akan membayar semuanya!" Sasuke mendengus dan Sakura berpikir jika Sasuke salah paham dengan ucapannya. Gadis kikuk itu menggerakan tangannya tak teratur, memberikan isyarat bahwa maksudnya bukan seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan—walaupun itu baru tebakannya. "A-aku tidak bermaksud mengajakmu kencan atau semacamnya, sungguh!"

Sasuke ingin tersenyum geli mendengarnya "Tidak perlu," ia mendengus. Gadis merah muda di depannya itu melempar ekspresi memohon di wajah polosnya. Sakura menarik-narik lengan kemeja putihnya, layaknya anak kecil yang memohon sesuatu untuk dikabulkan.

"Apa aku tak mau karena aku orang asing? Aku bukan orang jahat, aku bersumpah!"

Dia polos atau bodoh, Sasuke mengomentari dalam hati. Mau tak mau ia mengiyakan. Terus menolak hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya. Lagi, ia mendapat pengalaman pertama. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan manusia dan pertama kalinya juga seorang manusia melemparkan senyum padanya.

* * *

…

"—dan yang ini adalah rasa es cream kesukaanku. Tapi coklat juga sangat enak, aku belum pernah mencoba yang mint—" Sasuke hanya diam dan membiarkan Sakura terus berceloteh tanpa niat untuk menghentikannya. "—ahh, maafkan aku. kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara," gadis itu berujar kikuk. Sasuke mengerti mengapa gadis ini selalu menjadi objek penindasan. Ia terlalu percaya pada orang lain bahkan pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Tidak pernah ia menemukan manusia yang berceloteh riang seperti itu pada orang yang pertama ditemuinya. Sasuke berpikir kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia adalah manusia dengan niat jahat sekarang. Bagaimana reaksi gadis merah muda ini ? apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Ah! Sial! Kenapa aku selalu tertimpa kesialan!" pekikan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dia mendesis bosan saat tahu jika es cream milik Sakura jatuh mengotori seragamnya. Dia memang ceroboh, batinnya berpendapat. Sejak pagi tadi, tidak terhitung kesialan yang dialami Sakura akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Mungkin, penyebab kematiannya adalah kecerobohannya. Sasuke mendengus geli karena pikirannya sendiri.

Itu bukan kesialan, kau saja yang terlalu ceroboh, Sasuke menyahut setengah menyindir dalam hati. "Aku bisa mati dengan kesialan yang terus bersamaku," Sakura bergumam sembari membersihkan seragamnya dengan tisu. Benar, kau bisa mati dengan segala kecerobohan yang kau anggap kesialan itu, batin Sasuke menanggapi.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_san_. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas bantuannya!"

Sasuke bergumam sebagai tanggapan. Dia terus mengamati punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya. Kedua mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke ingin memastikan kapan tepatnya gadis itu akan menemui ajalnya. Dan waktu yang dilihat mata merahnya membuatnya spontan berdiri. Sakura sudah tak nampak saat matanya kembali menjadi hitam. Buru-buru ia mengambil daftar kematian yang diberikan Dewa kematian kepadanya. Sesuatu sepertinya akan terjadi, karena jadwalnya telah berubah.

Sasuke tidak bisa memastikan apa penyebabnya. Tapi waktu kematian Sakura menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

**Bersambung.**

* * *

**Mohon masukan sarannya :) **

**Review yapsss :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Teman Pertama

Ia mengepakan sepasang sayap hitam besar di punggungnya. Terbang lebih rendah dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Sasuke tahu jika ini semua salah. Ia seorang malaikat, dan mencintai gadis yang ada di daftar kematian miliknya.

* * *

…

_**Anemone**_

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Anemone © AkinaJung

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

"_Jika ada satu hal di dunia yang mampu membuat kami bersama, maka aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkannya"_

…

* * *

"Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku, Sasuke," Sepasang sayap putih bersih miliknya mengepak berantakan di belakang tubuhnya. Bulu-bulu berwarna putih lembut berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Neji turun, menapaki tanah yang sudah cukup lama tidak dijejakinya. Mungkin sudah hampir empat tahun ia tidak mengunjungi daerah manusia ini. Dia lebih menyukai pekerjaan barunya sebagai bawahan Dewa kematian di atas sana. Neji tahu, Sasuke bukanlah tipe malaikat yang akan bertanya jika mengalami kesulitan. Sasuke selalu mencari jalan keluar dari masalahnya seorang diri. Walaupun itu sangat jarang terjadi, karena Sasuke bukan pembuat masalah. Dan.. sekarang, Neji rela menunda pekerjaannya di atas sana karena rasa penasaran yang menggrogotinya. Dia sangat ingin tahu apa tujuan Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Apa ada alasan khusus saat waktu kematian seorang manusia dipercepat?" Beberapa detik berlalu dan Neji masih tidak percaya Sasuke menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tidak biasanya, karena Sasuke adalah malaikat pengawas berhati dingin yang tidak pernah peduli dengan manusia yang di awasinya. "Apa ada manusia yang membuatmu tertarik ?"

Neji balik melontarkan pertanyaan walaupun ia tahu jika Sasuke tidak akan menjawabnya. Dia melebarkan sayapnya, mengepak-ngepakannya perlahan. "Itu karena takdirnya di tulis ulang," Kedua mata hitam Sasuke menatap Neji yang terbang dengan sepasang sayap putihnya. Dia mungkin hanya bingung, karena untuk pertama kalinya mengawasi manusia yang masa hidupnya dipersingkat. Tinggal dua bulan lagi, gadis malang itu kehilangan waktu-waktu berharganya cukup banyak. Sebulan bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk seseorang yang akan kehilangan nyawanya dalam tiga bulan mendatang, dan dengan malangnya, gadis rapuh itu kehilangan waktunya.

Sasuke membuka sepasang sayap hitamnya. Dia terbang meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia bingung akan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia peduli? Hal yang bagus untuknya jika kematian gadis itu makin cepat. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat menjijikan ini.

* * *

…

Sasuke menghela napasnya, menarik napas banyak-banyak lantas menghembuskannya kasar. "Bagaimana bisa ada manusia bodoh dan ceroboh sepertimu?" desis Sasuke, bicara pada Sakura walau tahu gadis merah muda itu tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Astaga, sialnya…" Sakura menggerutu sembari memungut kembali sampah-sampah yang berserakan karena ulahnya. Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gadis ini menabrakan dirinya ke tempat sampah hingga membuat sampah-sampah itu berserakan. "Mungkin aku terkena kutukan sampai selalu sial seperti ini," Sasuke mendengus, ternyata masih ada saja manusia dengan pemikiran primitif di jaman ini.

Sakura berdiri setelah selesai merapikan ulahnya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya kemudian mendongak ke atas. Sasuke melenyapkan sayapnya, ikut berdiri di samping Sakura walau tidak menunjukan kehadirannya. Sakura terlihat sangat polos di matanya. Berbeda dengan manusia-manusia yang selama ini di awasinya. Sasuke bahkan telah melupakan kapan terakhir ia mendapatkan manusia baik hati untuk diawasi.

"Aku harap hari ini terbebas dari segala kesialan. Kakak akan datang sore nanti, aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir," bisik Sakura pelan. Jadi dia punya kakak, batin Sasuke setelah mendengar doa Sakura. Selama lima hari ini sejak ia mengawasi Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat seorang pun di rumah gadis itu. Sakura tinggal sendiri, Sasuke tidak yakin kenapa, tapi orang tua Sakura tidak pernah terlihat berada di rumah.

Baru saja gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, Sakura kembali terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Menabrakan tubuhnya lagi ke tempat sampah hingga membuat sampah-sampah itu kembali berantakan. Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mendengus. Jujur saja, sempat Sasuke mengerjap takjub. Gadis merah muda itu mungkin manusia dengan tingkat kecerobohan maha tinggi yang pernah ada di dunia. "Bagaimana kau melewati hari-harimu selama enam belas tahun ini, hn?"

"Yaampun.. pakaianku kotor. Astaga.. sialnya," Sakura bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada baju yang dipakainya. Gadis itu kembali membungkuk untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ia perbuat untuk kedua kalinya. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandangi Sakura yang masih sibuk bersama sampah-sampahnya dengan pandangan datar yang dalam.

Sasuke tidak menyadari, jika kedua sudut bibirnya bereaksi membentuk lengkungan saat dirinya melihat tingkah gadis itu.

* * *

…

Benar-benar merepotkan. Baru pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan kekhawatiran setiap manusia yang diawasinya melakukan sesuatu. Gadis ini.. dia benar-benar ceroboh. Semua yang dilakukannya pasti meninggalkan masalah baginya. Seperti saat ini, Sakura meninggalkan kompor yang masih menyala sedangkan ia pergi untuk mandi. Dua puluh menit yang lalu, piring-piring di meja makan tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh Sakura lalu jatuh pecah dan dengan bodohnya, gadis itu menginjaknya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa dengan kompornya!" Sasuke mendudukan dirinya saat suara teriakan Sakura terdengar. Jangan sampai teman-teman sebangsanya tahu jika ia mengawasi makhluk bodoh seperti gadis ini. Dia mungkin akan menjadi bahan ejekan selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

Sakura buru-buru mematikan kompornya, dengan bodohnya memindahkan panci panas di atasnya terburu-buru tanpa menggunakan apapun. "Panas!" Sakura memekik, melepaskan pegangannya pada pancinya. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dia bergerak dengan cepat kehadapan Sakura kemudian mendorong gadis itu.

Ketika Sakura terhuyung ke belakang, air panas jatuh menyiram kakinya. Sasuke menghela napasnya, memerhatikan kakinya yang terhujam air panas. "Kau hebat karena membuatku melakukan ini," Sasuke berucap, terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Kenapa bisa? Apa Tuhan mendengar doaku sebelumnya dan mengirimkan malaikat penjaga untukku ?" Sasuke berdecak geli. Malaikat penjaga? Normalnya, manusia lainnya akan berspekulasi jika ia bergerak refleks menghindari bahaya saat tubuhnya bergerak tak wajar, bukan mengira ada malaikat penjaga di sampingnya.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan, Sakura mendudukan dirinya. Memandangi makanan buatannya yang mulai mendingin. Gadis polos itu berulang kali melihat ke arah ponselnya. Berharap akan ada panggilan telepon dari kakaknya atau sekedar pesan teks. "Apa kau begitu berharap kakakmu itu datang ?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura seperti orang bodoh. Dia tahu Sakura tidak mungkin menjawabnya tapi pertanyaan itu tidak bisa ditahannya saat sepasang matanya melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Apa kakak batal pulang ya?" Raut kecewa nampak di wajah cantik Sakura. Kedua netra hijau yang biasa berkilat ceria itu meredup. Beberapa hari bersama Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat gadis ini menampakan raut sedih. Sekalipun ia adalah objek penindasan, Sakura tetap tersenyum dan kedua bola mata hijaunya selalu berbinar cerah.

Waktu terus berlalu, Sasuke masih duduk diam memerhatikan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu telah terlelap di tempat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke menggerakan tangannya ragu, mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. Gadis kikuk itu kini berkali-kali lipat nampak rapuh di mata Sasuke. Seakan ia mudah hancur dalam sekali sentuh. "Apa kau akan mati dalam kesendirian seperti ini?" gumam Sasuke lantas melebarkan sayap hitamnya selebar mungkin agar menjangkau seluruh tubuh Sakura. Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. Memerhatikan Sakura sepanjang malam yang tertidur diselimuti sayap miliknya.

* * *

…

Wajah cantik itu kembali menampilkan ekspresi cerianya. Dari ujung tiang listrik sana, Sasuke bisa melihat senyum di wajah Sakura. Gadis itu melemparkan senyumnya pada setiap orang yang ia temui, Sasuke yakin jika tidak semua orang yang menerima senyum Sakura mengenal gadis itu. Sayap hitam Sasuke kembali melebar. Dia terbang mengikuti Sakura. Turun dengan jarak lebih jauh beberapa meter dari Sakura. Sasuke melenyapkan sayapnya, dia berniat membuat dirinya terlihat oleh gadis merah muda itu.

Kedua mata hijau cerahnya melebar terkejut. Senyum lebar muncul sangat jelas ketika dirinya menangkap sosok penolongnya berdiri dekat di depannya. Sakura berlari, sontak berteriak memanggil nama laki-laki yang telah menolongnya saat itu. "Sasuke-_san_ !"

Gadis ini.., Sasuke mendengus. Tak habis pikir mengapa Sakura sangat bersemangat saat melihatnya. Dia bergumam singkat sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri bertanya-tanya. Mengapa ia menampakan dirinya lagi di depan gadis ini? Namun, saat melihat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum padanya, Sasuke memilih untuk memikirkan hal itu nanti.

"Kebetulan sekali! Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk bantuanmu saat itu," Sakura tak merasa canggung sedikit pun. Entah mungkin hanya perasaannya, ia merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Di balik wajah datar dan tatapan acuhnya, Sakura meyakini jika Sasuke adalah orang baik. "Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia memang tidak sibuk. Beberapa manusia yang di awasinya tidak cukup menarik untuk ia ikuti kemana pun. Sebagian besar waktunya ia suguhkan untuk mengawasi Sakura, karena Sasuke tidak pernah setertarik ini dengan manusia.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku? Ada satu tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi," ujar Sakura, seperti tak yakin namun ia tetap tersenyum. Sasuke tak banyak berpikir, mengawasi gadis ini dengan wujud yang terlihat tidak ada salahnya. "Hn," Dia mengangguk sekilas dan senyum gadis itu semakin merekah.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sasuke tidak bicara sedikit pun namun juga tidak mengacuhkan Sakura. Gadis itu bicara dengan cerianya, berceloteh tentang apapun yang terlihat oleh matanya. Diam-diam Sasuke mulai memikirkan Sakura. Terkadang Sakura nampak sangat kuat dan terkadang dia terlihat begitu rapuh. Gadis itu mungkin menyembunyikan sisi rapuhnya dengan tersenyum riang, menunjukan sisi tabahnya seakan berkata pada orang-orang jika ia baik-baik saja.

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah taman bermain. Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke sembari tersenyum riang. "Aku selalu ingin mengajak temanku pergi kemari, tapi sejak kecil aku tidak memiliki teman," suaranya terdengar lemah di akhir, namun dia tertawa kecil. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke "Mungkin aneh karena kita baru bertemu dua kali, tapi aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik. Maukah Sasuke-_san_ menjadi teman pertamaku ?"

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu ragu. Tangan kecil itu terasa lembut saat menyentuh kulitnya. Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipi Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya saat melihat uluran tangannya ia terima. Tak pernah sekali pun Sasuke berpikir akan menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan manusia.

Apalagi dengan manusia yang terdaftar di catatan kematiannya.

**Bersambung.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Senyum yang Mulai Menghilang

Ia mengepakan sepasang sayap hitam besar di punggungnya. Terbang lebih rendah dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Sasuke tahu jika ini semua salah. Ia seorang malaikat, dan mencintai gadis yang ada di daftar kematian miliknya.

…

* * *

_**Anemone**_

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Anemone © AkinaJung

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

"_Jika ada satu hal di dunia yang mampu membuat kami bersama, maka aku akan mengorbankan apapun untuk mendapatkannya"_

…

* * *

Meskipun semua ini terlihat seperti sebuah kebohongan—yang sungguh-sungguh ia tak percaya jika ini adalah sebuah fakta—Sasuke berada di rumah Sakura. Bukan dengan wujud malaikat bersayap hitam besarnya, tapi sebagai 'manusia' yang dipanggil 'teman' oleh gadis itu.

Sakura berdiri seiring dengan derak kursi yang bergesek pada lantai. Dia membuka tutup pancinya, tersenyum saat mengirup aroma sup yang mengepul bersama uap panas. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke berdoa dalam hati, mendoakan gadis itu agar tidak berbuat satu kecerobohan lagi. Ketika Sakura meletakan panci panas itu dengan baik—tanpa menjatuhkan isinya—Sasuke mengembangkan senyum tipis. Demi apapun, Sasuke jadi merasa seperti seorang ibu yang mengawasi anak kecilnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu pintar memasak tapi ku harap kau bisa suka," Sakura berujar, tersenyum malu-malu setelahnya. "Semenjak Ibu meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mulai belajar untuk memasak dan kakak bekerja keluar kota untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami,"

Sasuke menarik napasnya panjang-pendek, tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat Sakura selesai berujar. Ketika dia mulai melirik kembali ke Sakura, gadis itu telah tersenyum lebar. Sakura mencangkupkan tangannya, mengucapkan '_itadakimasu_' dengan riang lantas mulai melahap makan siangnya. Sasuke selalu merasa dunia tidak adil, namun baru kali ini ia melihat fakta nyata yang menguatkan ungkapan itu.

Ada banyak hal yang telah dilihatnya di dunia ini sejak beberapa dekade yang lalu. Dimana sejak ia diciptakan kedua matanya telah melihat berbagai hal menyedihkan. Ketika pertama kalinya kelopak matanya terbuka, ketika pertama kalinya sayapnya mengepak. Dia telah melihat sosok manusia rapuh yang meninggal dengan mudahnya. Manusia terlalu cepat mati. Mengapa ?

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya, Sasuke-_san_ ?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ragu, ia mulai mengambil alat makannya. Menyuapkan sedikit nasi ke mulutnya. Dia tidak perlu makan, sebenarnya. Setelah mengetahui fakta itu, Sasuke tak pernah—tak berniat—mencicipi makanan para manusia. Lalu sekarang, disaat sensasi aneh yang di dapatkan indra pengecapnya, Sasuke menyimpulkan inilah rasa 'enak' yang sering diucapkan manusia.

Sakura menatapnya semangat "Bagaimana? Bagaimana ?"

"Enak," senyum itu kembali hadir, mengembang dengan manisnya di wajah Sakura. Wajah putihnya merona, menunjukan semburat merah menggemaskan di sana. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada sumpitnya. Gadis ini, dia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari dua bulan.

Lalu setelahnya.. senyum itu akan hilang.

* * *

…

Sakura bersenandung pelan, tangannya masih berkutat dengan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut merah mudanya yang basah. Sudah keberapa kalinya ya, ia bahkan tak ingat. Hari ini mungkin adalah puncak kesialan dalam hidupnya dalam enam belas tahun terakhir. Silih berganti teman-teman sekelasnya mengerjainya dengan cara berbeda. Sakura tertawa lemah sekarang. Bahkan setelah banyaknya hal tak menyenangkan yang telah mereka lakukan, ia masih saja menyebut mereka teman. Ditatapnya bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di jendela besar di hadapannya. Menyedihkan. Dia begitu nampak menyedihkan. Jika dulu ada kedua orang tuanya yang memeluknya, ada seorang kakak yang menyemangatinya. Bagaimanapun kehidupan sekolahnya, Sakura tak harus memikirkannya.

Mengapa Ibunya harus pergi begitu cepat? Mengapa Ayahnya tega meninggalkan ia dan kakaknya berdua? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah terjawab itu akan menelusuk ke hatinya. Mencoba membuka luka di sana.

Sakura menarik kedua pipinya. Membuat senyum paksa yang begitu lebar dengan cara seperti itu. Ketika mata hijaunya memandang pantulan dirinya, kedua tangannya melemas dan terjatuh di samping tubuhnya. Dia tetap tersenyum lebar, tapi air mata merembes keluar dari sudut matanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," mengulangnya berulang kali, berharap jika nantinya ia segera berhenti menangis. Rasanya sakit. Namun anehnya, ia merasa seperti seseorang sedang memeluknya. Membagi kehangatan yang samar-samar dapat dirasakannya. Tuhan sedang menguatkanku, yakinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke berdiri diam ketika Sakura mulai menangis. Topeng gadis itu hancur dan menampilkan apa yang sebenarnya Sakura rasakan. Selangkah, Sasuke mulai bergerak maju disusul langkah berikutnya dengan gerakan yang sangat lamban. Sayapnya melebar, mengepak pelan berulang kali. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Memeluk gadis rapuh itu dengan gerakan kaku, seolah-olah Sakura akan hancur saat ia menyentuhnya. Kedua sayapnya bergerak perlahan lantas ikut merengkuh Sakura.

"Tolong jangan menangis lagi," Sasuke berbisik. "Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang baik untukku," Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum kecil namun lebih tulus. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, walau tahu Sakura tidak akan merasakannya. "Benar," ujarnya mengiyakan sekaligus meyakinkan.

Mencoba membuat yakin dirinya sendiri.

* * *

…

Sakura berdiri diam dengan sekantung belanjaan di seberang sana. Gadis itu bersenandung riang guna menghilangkan kebosanannya menunggu. Waktu menunjukan pukul enam sore. Hampir lima belas menit lamanya ia menunggu bus di sana.

Dari seberang sini Sasuke mengamati Sakura. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak ada. Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Gadis itu terlalu ceroboh. Sifat maha cerobohnya itu bahkan bisa membahayakan, bukan dirinya saja tapi orang lain. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin mendapat masalah. Masih ada tiga manusia lagi yang harus diawasinya. Hari ini sudah sebagian besar waktunya ia gunakan untuk mengawasi Sakura, jadi ia berharap gadis itu segera pulang hingga dirinya bisa tenang mengawasi manusia lainnya.

Sakura bergerak melangkah bersama beberapa orang untuk menyebrang ketika lampu penyebrangan berwarna hijau. Kening Sasuke berkerut, seingatnya gadis itu hendak menunggu bus. "Ck. Haruskah aku melakukan ini?" pikirannya semakin gusar. Bagaimana jika gadis ini tidak segera pulang ? bagaimana jika ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri lagi dan terjatuh? Bagaimana jika—Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ketika gadis itu berjalan melewatinya, Sasuke merutuk. "Kau menyebalkan,"

"Sasuke-_san_ ?" suara lembut itu memanggilnya, membuat tubuhnya spontan membeku. Sasuke menoleh dengan gerakan kaku. Kedua mata hitamnya menangkap raut kebingungan di wajah gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Eh ? apa hanya perasaanku saja ya?" Mereka berdua masih diam di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Sasuke masih merasakan tubuhnya kaku, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dipandanginya gadis ramping di depannya itu, Sakura sepertinya masih mencarinya. "Ah.. tidak mungkin Sasuke-_san_ berada di sini, hanya perasaanku saja," Sakura tertawa pelan lantas berbalik, bergegas melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke tak mengerti. Sungguh tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi di sini. mengapa gadis itu… mengapa gadis itu bisa merasakan keberadaannya..

meski ia dalam wujud malaikat ?

* * *

…

Laki-laki bertubuh ramping itu duduk sembari melipat kakinya. Sayap putihnya berkilauan di tengah kegelapan. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ketika kedua mata hitamnya menangkap seekor kucing bergerak mendekatinya. "Kemarilah," ucapnya. Seolah mengerti, kucing hitam itu bergerak ke pangkuannya. Dari atap rumah sini Sai mengawasi targetnya. Seorang manusia bersurai merah yang melangkah masuk ke sebuah rumah. Sai mengelus kucing di pangkuannya sebelum melepasnya. Dia melompat, melebarkan sayapnya hingga melayang dengan mulus mendekati manusia yang diawasinya.

"Sakura tidak ada di rumah ?" Wajah dengan kulit pucat Sai berhiaskan senyum hambar, senyum yang terbentuk hanya karena kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Sakura ? dia kah adik perempuanmu itu ?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu meletakan tas ranselnya. Berdiri menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Bocah itu.. kemana perginya dia ?" gumamnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mengetikan sebuah pesan di sana. Sai melirik ke arah layar ponsel milik pemuda itu. Dia menggeleng saat mengetahui isinya. "Kau begitu khawatir padanya?" ujarnya datar nan dalam.

Sai mendongak, melihat kanvas biru tua dengan beberapa bintang di sana. "Menyedihkan. Aku kasihan padamu," ucapnya. Kedua mata berwarna gelapnya masih memerhatikan langit malam yang mulai semakin menggelap. "Ibumu meninggal, Ayahmu pergi entah kemana, dan sebentar lagi kau harus meninggalkan adik kesayanganmu selama-lamanya. Ah.. betapa menyedihkannya kau, manusia,"

"Sakura! Kemana saja kau?!" Sai menoleh. Senyum khasnya mengembang ketika didapatinya salah satu kaumnya ada di sana. Berdiri memandanginya seolah ia sesuatu yang membahayakan. "Lama tak bertemu, Sasuke-_san_,"

Sasuke menatap malaikat bersayap putih itu datar. Ketika ia memindahkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda berambut merah di dekat Sai, dia menyadari sesuatu. Spontan dirinya melirik ke Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu lebar. Kilatan bahagia nampak di mata hijaunya. "Tolong jangan katakan jika laki-laki itu adalah kakakmu," Sasuke berbisik.

Sai melipat tangannya di depan dada "Jadi.. mereka berdua akan mati, hn?" kedua pasang mata sewarna milik kedua malaikat itu saling menatap "Malangnya…"

**Bersambung.**


End file.
